The present invention relates generally to emergency escape apparatus for a building and more particularly to a motorized fire escape for high rise buildings.
In the past, there have been many deaths due to a lack of simple, effective fire escape system from tall high rise buildings such as hotels and modern apartment buildings. In case of fire, the occupants of these buildings are told to try to stay in their rooms or try to take the stairways down to the ground because while access to the roof might be easy there are no convenient ways of bringing people down from a highrise roof.
Various expedients have been used to rescue people from burning buildings. For the lower buildings, a safety net is sufficient or a ladder from a fire truck. However, for very tall buildings, the only rescue system available has been the limited carrying capability helicopters which in many instances were totally useless due to adverse weather conditions.
Another form of fire escape apparatus has used a rope with a means for allowing the person to brake himself while going down the rope. The disadvantage of this system is that there is no way for a person who is unconscious due to smoke inhalation to be lowered and some knowledge of mountaineering is required. Another disadvantage of this system is that once an occupant has reached the ground there is no way for returning the braking mechanism back to the roof for re-use.